Frozen Mutant
by helen.firespirit
Summary: The King and Queen of Arrendale try to find someone - anyone - to help their daughter learn to control her powers. Be careful what you wish for, you may regret it.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Do you want to build a Snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." The excited little girl practically sang into the lock of her big sister's room, sure that her memories of fun times would mean that any minute now they would playing and laughing together.

"Go away Anna." Her excitement drained away as her little heart was shattered.

"Okay, Bye" Too young to even think to try to argue the matter, she meekly walked away.

{Inside the Room}

Inside, Elsa hugged herself. Even though her sister was fine, knowing that she couldn't properly remember their fun times together, or her powers, well to her it was like her real sister died. Now she was a danger, Elsa looking sadly at her hands like they had turned into daggers and were covered in blood. She shook her head in disbelief of what almost happened, and now she could never spend time with her sister again, could never enjoy her company again, or something worse might happen. All around her ice crystals grew like flowers.

{Back in Hall}

The King and Queen of Arrendale watched with sad and heavy hearts. The rock troll Elder saved their daughter's life, and he said he "saved the fun" but it didn't look to them like the fun had been saved. They certainly didn't want to argue with a child who could put ice in someone's head or heart that she should spend more time with her sister. Quietly they did what they could.

They sent out messengers as discreetly as they could, asking that anyone with any experience with unusual abilities contact them. Throughout Europe, and even to America they searched. They knew that sorcery was still much feared in their little corner of the world. Little did they know that elsewhere, they had a different name for it, that still carried just as much fear: mutant.

{Author's Note}

This came to me one night, and I already have more in mind after this. I mean obviously, but I need to watch X-Men First Class again because that's when I am setting it. If you remember the movie, even if they had phones and radios, it would not have been relevant to the story, and mountains are not kind to those old TV signals, so those would have been useless out there.

This is my first story and I only have a vague idea of who I want to have enter the story and where I want it to go. I welcome feedback of what you think should happen, just please don't be upset if it doesn't work with what I already have in mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Olaf

A gentle knock on the door did not go unnoticed. "Elsa? May we come in?"

She opened the door slowly. Her blue eyes wide to see more than just her mother and father. "Olaf!" She hugged his legs and in her excitement a layer of frost quickly spread across the back of his coat where she grabbed him.

"Elsa darling!" He tried to laugh it off, but he was clearly uncomfortable as he moved quickly by the fire to warm himself. She jumped back a few steps, alarmed by what happened. "Don't worry my pet. No harm done." His big goofy grin, dancing eyes, and recessive chin had gone into the last snowman she had made for her sister, and Anna's excited description of what she thought had occurred while playing with her sister outside made the dumpy old bureaucrat smile. The frost melted quickly leaving a wet spot, and he knelt on one knee to get on her level, holding his arms wide "I like warm hugs, and your hugs are always warm to me." He smiled but she hung back, holding her father's leg. Her mother had the same look of maternal concern bordering on worry that she always wore these days. The king cleared his throat.

Olaf dropped his arms, and sighed but strained to keep his smile for Elsa's sake. "That's alright. I'm going to be going away for a while. I hope to find someone to help you."

"Help me control my powers?" She stated with a desperate eagerness. "Can you do that?"

He saw now why the King and Queen were less than eager for him to have this little interview before leaving. He knew well enough from experience that kids do not react well to have people disappear from their lives, and this little girl especially was still reeling from a near disaster of an experience, but now he saw that it was not the separation they hoped to spare her from but the unrealistic expectation of a miracle.

"I will try my little snow fairy." A once welcome pet name now caused her to wince. He sighed sadly. "I can make no promises, but if I do find such a person, what would you like me to tell them."

"Please hurry."

{Author's Notes}

OMG! I have followers? Wow, when did that happen? *Squeal of Happy Excitement*

Apparently the alerts that were being sent to my email kept getting dumped in the spam folder so I really didn't know until yesterday. I have the movie X-Men First Class that I plan to use for the X-Men side of things, but I'm a horrible procrastinator when it comes to doing stuff like watching a movie for the necessary reference points. I have a few scenes and the barest idea of a plot that will probably not be very long, but decent enough for a first fic. I do rough drafts in my head all the time for crossovers and alternate universes where changing one decision changes everything. Right now this is more of a what you didn't see between scenes in the movie kind of crossover story. The next update should not take nearly as long now that I know that I have readers. Wow that feels so cool to say! I have readers! :D

Also, this was going to be longer but I decided to go ahead of upload. Mutants will finally show up next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Erik

{Inside the King of Arrendale's private drawing room}

The hour is late, and a fire throws shadows across the room. Olaf closes the door to give them privacy as the King states "You said you had news for me. Have you found someone who can help us?"

"Perhaps, your Grace. He lives in America. I heard of him through some of my diplomatic contacts. He is currently working for the United States Central Intelligence Agency, but he is not technically with them."

"Tell me about him."

"His name is Charles Xavier. Background check is... ideal. Well educated and clean cut young man. He has Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. His thesis was on genetic mutation, and while he didn't say anything directly to the fact, there was much to be assumed by what he did say about evolution and how humans are continuing to evolve."

"Interesting. And what makes you think he'll be able to help Elsa?" The King looks concerned on a picture of his two daughters, stroking the frame.

"Well from what I gather, he is currently seeking out people with powers. Mutants. They are mostly young adults, but they all have powers themselves."

He looked from the picture as though suddenly aware of what Olaf was telling him. "More? There are others like Elsa? That can freeze things?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the people with whom I spoke were not complimentary. They spoke of mutants in a similar way to how the people of the southern part of the United States refer to people whose ancestors come from the African continent."

The King frowned at this. Through all the diplomatic turn of phrase, he could see what that meant.

"Sire, I think it best that we don't mention your relationship with Elsa. I will only tell him that our government has a young girl in its care with extraordinary abilities and is in need of a special kind of teacher. Perhaps I can persuade him."

"But if he's already gathering people to him-"

Olaf cut him off, "Let me try."

{Several days later}

Olaf looked down at the picture, then up at the nearly destroyed building in front of him. No one was here. Had the disagreement between the United States government and Russia really escalated this far? He had not heard of any of this.

A large truck pulled up, and one of the men that stepped out matched the picture in his hand. He turned to the others with him while walking towards Olaf, "Follow Hank and retrieve all the equipment you can. Don't worry about this man. He's not here to harm anyone. Are you, Mr Olaf Svenson?"

Olaf was taken aback by this, "How? Who told you I was coming?" He smiled at the thoroughness of the American intelligence system. He tried to at least give a semi-plausible reason for being in the area. The young man seemed to momentarily develop a headache as he put two fingers to his temple.

"Oh, no one." Charles remarked off handedly. "Erik, will you come over here please." Erik Lehnsherr walked over to stand beside his friend. Raven stopped and stared, clearly wanting to join them as well. "Go help the others Raven. This won't take long." Huffing at being dismissed, she walked away.

"Erik, this is Olaf. He's here to ask for help." He looked between the two, and then back at the obviously distracted moving men. His heavy accent to untrained ears sounded very close to Russian, making many of the moving assistants nervous. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere a little more private."

Olaf was becoming a little more impressed by the American intelligence system, and a little worried at how good they were, "Ja, that would be gut."

{In the least destroyed conference room they can find of the now deserted secret facility}

Charles started, "My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my friend Erik Lehnsherr. Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of him, alright?"

When Olaf seemed reluctant, Charles coaxed him to speak, "Go ahead Olaf, it's ok to talk here." Olaf felt himself hesitate for many reasons, partly because even as he felt excited to finally find someone, he was also aware, and nervous of the fact, that he could be so close and still not be chasing the right person, partly because this was out of his usual realm of negotiations. Treaties of trade, alliances and border crossings he could deal with easily. Something as personal as someone to help out a little girl he always thought of as a niece was another matter.

"I'm here on behalf of my government to seek someone to help us. The matter is a small child, a girl, desperately in need of some guidance."

Erik blurted out without thinking, "We aren't a tutoring service. Charles, are you sure we aren't just wasting our time here?"

"This child, she is a, how you say, wunderkind." Olaf tried to say, hoping they would understand.

After a brief pause by everyone, Erik asked "How so?"

"Well, you see, she has abilities, powers you might say." Olaf stumbled over the words, not sure how to explain it.

Charles for his part looked more and more excited. This was the first time someone was seeking him out for help with a mutant and it was exciting.

"What can she do?" He asked.

"She can... She freezes things. She makes ice." He braced himself for some drastic change in their demeanor, to scoff at him or demand he leave as most of those he had talked to in Europe had done, when they didn't, words started to rush out of him, "She can't control it right now, and it's very important that she learn how. She has unintentionally hurt one person already, and it's very important to.. my government.. that she learn." Even though it was his own idea not to indicate her relationship to the royal family, he still felt a little like he was betraying them. "Please, her powers are amazing."

Charles was smiling, "Truly fascinating. You are right, she does need to learn control, especially if she's already hurt someone, but... " He indicated to Erik to do something as he spoke, "She's not the only one." Erik took a small piece of a metal wall, picked it up with his powers and fused it back into place.

"Amazing!" Olaf said.

_And that's not all. _Charles spoke telepathically.

Olaf did not react well to that, "What did you do? How did you do that?" He stumbled over the chair to back away from Charles.

Both young men stood up, arms outstretched to reassure him, "Calm down Olaf. That's just my ability. I can read thoughts and talk to people's minds."

Erik put in his two cents. "It's alright Olaf. He's never used it to hurt or manipulate anyone."

Olaf still visibly upset spat back "But how would you know?" Stories ran through his head, how the Nazis must have used mind control powers on King Haakon VII to make him abandon his people and on Vidkun Quisling for paving the way for the Nazi occupation. Vidkun he never really trusted, but for Haakon to flee to Britain the way he did, Olaf needed to believe that some outside force made him do it.

"I'm not like them!" Charles said sharply.

"How? How did you know what I was thinking unless you INVADED my mind!" He angrily spat out the word, still shaken.

"I didn't have to, you were thinking it so loud, it's like you were shouting it at me." He sounded more and more defeated because he knew now that this man would have a difficult time ever trusting him. As a last resort, he said "Think of Elsa."

For a moment he seemed to consider, here was someone willing to help him, willing to help her. Then something stuck out to him, something very wrong, but instead of being hotheaded, he spoke coldly, "I never told you her name."

Charles sighed. He'd been hearing her name over and over through his thoughts as Olaf described her powers that it completely slipped by him that the old man really hadn't said her name out loud.

"I will go." Erik spoke up. "I will try to help her."

Charles looked at him hopefully, "Are you sure?"

"Ja." He said looking to Olaf who was visibly relaxing to the idea that this whole trip was not in vain, then back to Charles. "You have to get everyone set up in that big house of yours. I'll try not be gone too long, but I must help her, if I can."

_very important... to my government_ Erik thought to himself, keeping his thoughts and feelings under tight control so as not to give Charles any reason to scan him. He had been "very important" to someone's government once as well. He didn't know if he could actually help her control her powers, but he felt obligated to at least see for himself what this old man meant by "very important".

"Werden Sie mich akzeptieren" Erik asked of Olaf, Will you accept me.

Olaf seeing either this man or a much longer search that may well prove fruitless answered "Ja"

{Author's Notes}

I had an interesting review recently that questioned my inclusion of Olaf in this story. If you can't tell by now, he's not a snowman. I personally was kind of put off by Disney's reliance on the buffoonish clown as comedy relief, as well as the animal who is not a dog acting like one, but at least the snowman part made sense to me if what she created was from her subconscious; a child's memory of a real person who was enough of a family friend to be like an uncle, but not around long enough to leave a good impression of his real personality, so in their playtime they recreated him in the way that children will of any family member that is not seen very often. Hope that explains things.

Also it's been speculated that Arrendale is in Norway, and even though there's a city by that name in a very convenient place for other theories tying together Frozen and the movie Tangled, that place doesn't appear to have the mountains required for the movie itself, but what the hay, they got mountains like that somewhere in Norway, right? Olaf is speaking German because as a diplomat of that area, I assumed it was a language he would use almost more often than his native tongue, and of course it's Erik's first language. I just did a little research of the Nazi occupation of Norway to find the names.

If the German is not correct, I don't speak it, I just used Google Translate.


End file.
